(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device that uses a navigation system. More particularly, the present invention relates to driving device and method based on a forward image and a navigation system which control driving of a vehicle, using an imaging device and a gyro sensor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, vehicles are being equipped with various electronic devices for passenger convenience. Electronic devices such as navigation systems and hands-free system for mobile phones are mounted within vehicles and other electronic devices known to be mounted within vehicles such as a radio system and an air-conditioning system.
The navigation system is being widely used by many drivers. However, the navigation system operates based on global positioning system (GPS) information, causing error in navigation guide due to failing to receive the location from the GPS while traveling in a tunnel or other places where a signal is not received from the GPS. Further, the navigation system may fail to provide exact road guide on new roads, when the navigation system is not updated.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.